


Full of Confidence

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Alex has never been much a talker, but a little confidence goes a long way in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked from a prompt I received on Tumblr:
> 
> Maggie and Alex both really respond to dirty talk but Maggie typically takes the lead since Alex is shy and still getting comfortable...until she suddenly has a surge of confidence

It hadn’t taken long after they’d starting having sex for Alex to figure out that she really like Maggie’s mouth. Like,  _really_ like it. Whether it was Maggie’s lips dragging lightly over her skin or her tongue teasing patterns over her clit, it didn’t matter. Alex liked it all.

But she especially liked Maggie’s mouth when it was whispering dirty, filthy things in her ear, something that her girlfriend loved doing just to rile her up. Anytime dirty talk was brought into the picture, Alex would always pant a little faster, moan a little louder, come just a little harder. So the one night she’d tried it out on Maggie, just to see if it would have the same effect, she hadn’t been prepared for just  _how_ responsive the detective would be.

Alex remembered how she’d been so hesitant and fumbled over her words yet had still managed to make Maggie scream her name so loud, Kara had accidentally overheard. (Her sister has since learned to refocus her superhearing on anything  _but_  Alex at night.)

But Alex had had an awesome, kickass day at the DEO and she’d been walking tall for the rest of the day, giving her some confidence she’d been lacking as of late. So when she’d spotted Maggie wearing one of Alex’s old t-shirts inside her apartment, moving around the kitchen like she actually lived there, well...Alex had been hit with a feeling of want and desire that she’d never experienced before.

Maggie tugging on her hair brought Alex back to the present moment. She lifted her head from the thighs it was between and crawled up the length of Maggie’s body, her hand slipping down to take place of her mouth.

“Fuck me, babe. Harder,” Maggie moaned, her hips jerking up as Alex ran her fingers through exorbitant amount of wetness that had gathered.

“You want me to fuck you, Maggie? You want me to push my fingers deep inside you and make you come?”

Maggie whimpered in response, eager to hear more.

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” Alex continued as she slide two fingers inside Maggie and began thrusting them in and out. “Fuck, Mags, you’re so tight. God, the way you just wrap around me, like you were made for me. And you were, babe, ‘cause we were made for each other.”

Alex nipped her way up Maggie’s neck until she reached her ear, taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it gently, her teeth scraping ever so lightly across the delicate skin. “I love the way your body responds to me. To everything I do. If I do this.” She twisted her fingers and Maggie clawed at the sheets for purchase.

“And if I do this.” Her thumb caressed her cilt and Maggie’s jaw dropped open, a breathless gasp escaping.

“And I know if I do this,” her fingers curled into Maggie’s g-spot, “it’ll drive you wild.” As Maggie threw her head back as far as the pillow underneath would let her and arched her back, Alex never relented, wanting to make her girlfriend shake and tremble beneath her.

“I wanna see you come for me, Maggie. I want you gasping and writhing on this bed. I want you to soak my hand and lose control. But most importantly, I want you to say. My Name.” She punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

“Alex,” Maggie flung her arms around Alex’s back.

“Louder,” Alex growled, ignoring the sudden pain as Maggie’s nails dragged roughly down her back.

“Fuck, I’m coming. Alex!” Maggie howled, sobbing as the pleasure ripped through her.

“You’re so beautiful, Maggie,” Alex told her, slowly easing her down from her high. “God, you’re always so beautiful.” While Maggie tried to even out her breathing, Alex rolled them over so that she was cradling the smaller woman to her chest.

“I don’t think I can move just yet,” Maggie laughed.

Alex didn’t even bother trying to hide the way her chest puffed out slightly and the smug smile that adorned her face.

“Oh shut up. Don’t think I’m not gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face when I can feel the rest of my body again.”


End file.
